x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Forge
Must See Episodes Middleverse Shadow Dance Personality Physical appearance Powers Forge is a mutant who can turn his hand into tools. Early Life Forge was born sometime in the 60's, but while his intelligence was evident for most of his life, most people didn't recognize that he was a mutant. At some point, however, he lost his right hand, and designed a new, robotic one, that can mimic his original one flawlessly, as well as transform into a variety of tools. Forge's mind activates the transformation, so his powers appear to be either technomorphing, or just an uncanny ability to understand and construct machines. Forge was so good at building things that he got his own lab under the school. In the mid-seventies, during a science-project gone awry, Forge was trapped in a pocket dimension called the Middleverse. Season 1 One day, approximately 20 years later, the X-Man known as Nightcrawler stumbled upon the device, and wound up stuck in the Middleverse himself. Basically, the Middleverse was a the regular, everyday world, except everything appeared very hazy, and was limited to an area around the device that Forge had built that took him there. Interestingly, when Nightcrawler teleported while in the Middleverse, he would appear as a ghost in the real world. With the help of the other X-Men, Forge's intellect, and thanks to the lack of forethought on the part of Toad from the Brotherhood, Forge and Nightcrawler managed to escape the Middleverse. Despite the offer for Forge to join the X-Men, he opted to go back to his parents, and attempt to catch up on the years he had missed. * Middleverse Kurt ends up trapped in "Middleverse" where he can sometimes see ghost like ima ges of other students. Kurt is freaking out in middleverse trying to get free, he has to ports out of the way of the falling car in middleverse. Kurt runs into Forge in middleverse. Forge explains about how he created this "pocket dimension" which he's named middleverse and how he was trapped there back in the 70's. He creates another gadget that will allow Kurt to port back for a couple seconds to tell the others how to save them. Kitty and Evan study the gizmo and figure out that Kurt is trapped in a pocket dimension. Scott wants to destroy it, but Forge tells Kurt if they do then the two of them will be trapped forever. Spyke gets ready to blast the gizmo to nothing and Kit asks why she can't just phase through it and quietly short it out. Evan and Scott look at her like she has two heads and she says forget I said anything. Kurt uses the gadget that Forge made for him and ports in to say "Reset. Don't..." before he disappears again. The X-Men argue over what he meant. Evan still wants to destroy it, but Scott says he meant for them to reset it. Scott resets it, but Forge and Kurt need more power to be able to port back through the portal to get home. Kurt ports them to Raven's car. Blob, Avalanche, and Toad show up looking for Rogue. Scott is surprised that Rogue is working for Mystique. Avalanche asks who's side she's on and Rogue says it's not my fight and leaves. The rest fight over the gizmo. Jean and Scott put the Blob down. Avalanche knocks Kitty through a wall, but she phases back through and calls him a loser. Toad tries to get past Spyke and reach the gizmo, but Spyke puts up a wall of spikes and knocks him down. Kurt and Forge use the battery from Raven's car and drive it right through the portal. They run over the gizmo smashing it and then straight into the Blob. The Brotherhood take off since the gizmo is smashed. Scott offers Forge a place at Xaviers, but he just wants to go home. Season 2 One night, Forge awoke with a sudden inspiration as to what could conceivably be the source of Nightcrawler's teleportation abilities. Forge theorized that when Nightcrawler teleports, he actually goes through a sub-reality, whose atmosphere is full of sulfur, and began developing hardware that would delay Kurt's re-entry into the normal reality. During a delayed trip through this dimension, it was discovered that vicious reptilian creatures exist in this reality. Unfortunately, due to the equipment Nightcrawler was wearing that caused him to delay his re-entry into his own reality, this left his teleportation "doors" open, allowing these creatures to come into reality and attack the annual Sadie Hawkins Dance, as well as the Danger Room. Forge was able to alter his Middleverse device in order to send the creatures back to their own reality and seal the portals. Perhaps there will be further team-ups between Forge and the X-Men, but at the moment he seems quite comfortable acting as something of a technical advisor for the group, and not actually being an X-Man himself. Season 3 Season 4 Notes